henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yummy
The Yummy are the creations of the Greeed. Appearance Varies greatly but are always a humanoid medal-based animal. Abilities Varies. Some have weapons, others are incredibly dexterous, some outnumber some of the largest armies, some are blazingly fast and others incredibly sentient. The Rest The Yummy are created when a Greeed inserts a Cell Medal into a human host. From here whatever Greeed does it changes the outcome. Ankh inserts one into his host who is then trapped in a nest chosen by the Yummy. That Yummy then chases down things that conform to it's parent's desires then brings them back to the parent, gaining in Cell Medals as it does so like a parent bird brings back food for it's young. Ankh's avian Yummies are skilled in martial arts and their attacks have a firery edge to them. The majority can, also, fly. Mezool inserts one into her host who is then driven only by their desire, a nest of eggs growing around their lair as they fulfill their desires. Eventually the eggs all hatch, creating a gigantic army of smaller aquatic creatures that can manifest into larger entities. Mezool's Yummies are superior in the fact that they have mild aquakinesis and have a wider tactical range. Kazari inserts one into his host and the Yummy forms around them, bandages wrapping around them as they are driven only by the need to fulfill their desires. As they do so Cell medals build up around the body, taking over as a Yummy's body. Eventually the Yummy will purge of it's host although the timing depends on the Yummy. If matured enough and the right breed then the host will be dead when purged. It is also possible to remove the host before the Yummy purges them. Kazari's Yummies are superior in the fact that these feline Kaijin always have natural weapons, are faster than the average Yummy and are far less predictable. Gamel inserts one into his own head and a Yummy instantly forms to go through with the simple desire of an act that he has seen. Because of the simple, one-layered nature of this these Yummies only wield 1-7 medals with the current record being 5 medals, although it did mature over 800 years. They are, however, extremely dexterous and strong and often have telekinetic powers. Uva's Yummies mature as bandaged black humanoids that devour, or snatch away the objects of the parent's desires, building up Cell Medals with those. After quick maturation they evolve into gigantic insects that can level buildings quite easily. Uva's Yummies mature fairly quickly, are highly intelligent and feature a brute strength not unlike his own. Trash Yummies can be created by any Greeed. When they break a Cell Medal the energies inside build a body around the Cell Medal. They are matt black figures with old bandages around them, frayed and browned. They have a ring with an eye of nothingness as a face. While they mostly lumber around doing nothing and imitating humans they are quite hard to kill with high dexterity due to being composed simply of energies. They can be made inside of humans and if the human carries out desires they can create a single medal every now and then. Category: Species Category: Kaisu